Eu não quero perder nada
by HannahHell
Summary: Ela não queria dormir, não queria perder um minuto “nem o mais doce sonho compensa a realidade”.


Riza Hawkeye chegou ao seu apartamento aquela tarde, abriu a porta silenciosamente e a fechou igualmente em silencio assim que entrou.

Guardou as compras fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, suspirou cansada ao chegar à porta do seu quarto, soltou seu cabelo loiro num movimento mecânico e quase automático e ao abaixar a mão a colocou na maçaneta abrindo a porta sem fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Observou o cômodo, era um quarto pequeno, com um armário disposto discretamente à parede, na parede ao lado havia uma porta que levava a um banheiro e na parede de frente para a loira uma janela, fechada que escurecia o quarto e deixava apenas uma pequena luz passar pela fresta das cortinas. Esta luz iluminava a cama que ficava na frente da janela, e nesta cama, um moreno jazia profundamente adormecido.

Ele tinha cabelos negros curtos, bagunçados por causa de ficar deitado, usava um tapa olho no olho esquerdo, mas mesmo assim, ele dormia serenamente. Riza se aproximou cautelosamente e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, encarando Roy Mustang.

Com uma mãe ela tirou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam na cara dele, e passou a o observar, ouvir sua respiração.

Roy deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto dormia, a loira se assustou um pouco, mas passou à admirá-lo.

"Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira assim..." ela pensou enquanto inconscientemente passava a mão pelos cabelos dele.

O tempo passava, mas Riza não se incomodava, na realidade ela nem ligava, ou sequer percebia estava tão entretida em observar Roy, que perdera a total noção do tempo.

O sono tentava tomar conta, mas ela lutava arduamente, não queria fechar os olhos, não queria dormir...

"Não quero perdeu um minuto sem você" ela recitava mentalmente, e sem perceber apoiara a cabeça na cama bem ao lado da cabeça dele.

Ela não queria dormir, não queria perder um minuto "nem o mais doce sonho compensa a realidade".

Riza segurou um suspiro, e um bocejo, sem perceber ela se aproximava mais dele, ela estava tão próxima, que sua orelha tocava no pescoço quente dele, ela surpreendeu-se a se ver tão próxima, mas não fez o menor esforço para se separar. Ficou lá ouvindo a pulsação dele, escutando o batimento ritmado do coração, para ela parecia uma doce musica. Ela começou a se perguntar o que ele deveria estar sonhando... "Será que sou eu ele está vendo?" perguntas assim assolavam a mente dela. Com um pouco de relutância e sem saber o porquê de estar fazendo isso ela ergueu a cabeça, e deu um pequeno beijo na testa dele e no olho direito "se eu acreditasse em Deus, agradeceria por poder estar com você".

Ela só queria um coisa naquele momento, ficar com ele... Para sempre, para todo o sempre.

O sono tentava a dominar novamente, mas Riza lutava bravamente, não queria fechar os olhos, não queria dormir, porque ela sentiria falta dele, porque ela não queria perder nada... Porque mesmo quando ela sonha com ele, por mais doce que o sonho seja, nunca seria suficiente, pois ela ainda sentiria falta dele e ela não queria perder nada... Não queria perder um sorriso, não queria perder um beijo... " Bem, eu só quero ficar com você, aqui com você, simples assim... Quero te abraçar forte, sentir seu coração perto do meu" ela queria ficar neste momento pelo resto dos tempos.

Ela o encarou com mais atenção... Não queria cair no sono, não queria perder um momento, mas o sono era mais forte e ela mais uma vez descansou sua cabeça ao lado da dele, sendo embalado pela respiração e pulsação de Roy, suas pálpebras fechavam-se lentamente enquanto sua consciência ia sumindo, a terra dos sonhos finalmente levou sua mente embora.

Neste momento Roy abriu os olhos lentamente e viu a loira que dormia calma demais para quem estava ajoelhada com a cabeça apoiada na cama, com um pouco de esforço ele passou a mão pelos cabelos não muito compridos dela, observando como cada vez mais ela se relaxava. Como ele devia aquela mulher, quantas vezes ela salvara sua vida, quantas vezes ela o apoiou mesmo com todos contra ele, quantas vezes ela o ajudou... Ele devia muito à ela, mas ela nunca cobrou esta dívida. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas desejava que este círculo vicioso nunca acabasse, que ela se mantivesse ao seu lado para sempre.


End file.
